


peanut butter sandwiches with jam

by brandywine421



Series: romcoms [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandywine421/pseuds/brandywine421
Summary: Frank's a successful rock star with writer's block.  Matt's a reclusive retired rock star who lost a bet to a three year old.  There are meddling parents and friends.This is a rom-com.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I have zero clue how the music industry works these days but if this story was a rom-com, it would totally work something like this.

  
_"I think I'm going to punch that asshole in the dick."_

The nun smacked the blind guy on the back of his head. "Matthew. Watch your language."

"Sorry. In the throat?"

"Do you want to leave?"

"No ma'am."

Frank dropped his gaze back to the magazine and away from the hot blind guy and his chaperone. He never thought he'd run into a Sister at the studio. He wondered if the guy had a handler because he was blind or because he was in some kind of recovery. He was fucking fit for a junkie, though, so Frank pushed that thought aside and decided to appreciate the view apart from the religious cockblock.

"Mr. Castle?" He involuntarily winced at the sound of his name and put down the magazine he wasn't reading. He glanced back at the waiting pair and the blind guy raised his hand in a 'rock on' gesture and Frank smiled.

The receptionist led him down the hall. "Sorry for the wait, it's kind of a big day around here with you _and_ Murdock on the list."

He stumbled a step. Murdock- shit he *knew* he should have recognized the blind guy. Murdock was a legend but after The Defenders' _allegedly_ amicable breakup - nobody had heard a peep from the musician. The guy could play anything they put in his hands even if he stayed behind the drum kit when they played live. "Wait, Murdock's on the label?"

"If the boss can play nice, maybe," the lady shrugged. "I'm not sure why he's letting him stew in the waiting room instead of putting him first on the list but I'm just an intern."

Frank snickered. "Pretty sure Murdock and Stark had a throwdown at that Rolling Stone afterparty a few years back."

The girl's face lit up with understanding. "Shit, you're so right - I guess this is a bigger deal than I thought."

"Castle, don't give our baby staff hints, they have to learn the business like everyone else," Tony barked, sticking his head out of an office. "Who did Murdock bring with him, bodyguard or lawyer?"

"Um. Nun?" the girl said, flushed.

Tony's face flashed with horror. "No. He wouldn't." He made the sign of the cross.

"You got a problem with Catholics?" Frank asked. This was turning into a worthwhile meeting even if he didn't have a single song ready to show his boss.

"Not usually, but that's his Mom and I don't deal with parents."

Frank blinked at the guy. "Seriously? You're like fort-"

"_Shut up shut up_, you back to your post, Minion, offer the asshole some coffee and call my therapist, tell her I'll need an urgent consult in, oh, half an hour. Come on, Frankie, let's talk about the record you're supposed to be making," Tony dragged him in, shooing his hands at the less-terrified PA.

* * *

"Matthew," Sister Maggie said under her breath and he squared his shoulders and his fucking jaw. He wasn't sure why Castle was still in Tony's office but he had a job to do regardless.

"Mr. Stark. I humbly apologize for the bodily harm done to your person at our last meeting," Matt said, making sure his fake TV interview voice was turned up to eleven.

Stark's pulse was already turned up to eleven because of his mother - secret weapon win - and the faux apology knocked it down to nine. "Sure. Sorry for fucking your girlfriend."

"She wasn't my girlfriend but you still shouldn't have fucked her," Matt replied.

Sister Maggie cleared her throat and they both apologized, accidentally in unison.

"Would you like a drink? I know you like scotch - "

"No, I'm driving," Matt replied. Tony cursed him under his breath but the surprise chaperone, Frank Castle, let out a snort of laughter. _Huh_. He wondered if he was hot as he sounded, if he knew what that voice did to guys like Matt.

"I asked Frank to stick around in case the meeting doesn't end in chaos," Stark said. "What finally convinced you to take a meeting if you weren't avoiding me because of - personal matters?"

He deferred to Sister Maggie with a tic of his jaw.

"He's going to sing," she said.

He turned to her for a full body glare but she only dug in her heels. "That's not - "

"Pretty sure '_backup only_' was bolded in your son's contract," Tony said, careful. His panic was gone now, replaced by rabid curiosity. Matt was quickly losing control of the game.

"Pity, that little backup banter riff with you and Cage in the '_Save Your City, Burn Your Town'_ chorus is epic," Frank _Fucking_ Castle added.

He was not going to preen because he was a grown ass man that didn't blush at compliments on B-sides.

"You're blushing," his mother said. She turned to Tony. "Matthew made a promise to revisit his music career."

"He lost a bet?" Tony translated. "Who the hell - "

"She's three, it shouldn't count if - " Matt started but Sister Maggie pinched him.

"Do you want your goddaughter to grow up knowing you're a liar?"

_Goddamnit_.

"You sure you don't want a drink, Mat_thew_?" Tony asked.

"Please refrain from offering any more drinks until after twelve o'clock, Mr. Stark, I'm here to ensure Matthew receives a competent deal since he's only doing this to please a three-year old," Sister Maggie said sharply.

He still wasn't inviting her along ever again.

* * *

"Castle's got writer's block," Tony said after he'd given the spunky Sister some paperwork to look over.

He'd forgotten all about his own lack of progress in life and music during the entertaining meeting. Stark Productions couldn't release his fifth album if he didn't have any songs.

Matt was as snarky as he was sexy but he didn't take the opening, instead inclining his head in silent understanding. "My condolences."

"If you and I are frenemies again, then you know what I'm going to suggest," Tony told Matt.

"Oh, wow, _really_?" Matt asked. "Dude, I'm not about that rock star life anymore."

Tony flipped him off. "Get your mind out of the gutter, I meant you guys should jam together. You used to blast Punisher music all the time when you were - "

"Oh. The sex music," Sister Maggie muttered from her corner of the room, sparing a withering look at Frank.

"How do you even - " Matt glared at her.

"Your father tells me everything," she replied dismissively.

Frank's had his music called a lot of things over the years, but his heavy industrial rock wasn't 'sex music'. Was he making sex music?

"I am so sorry," Matt said to Frank. "I have no idea what lies my father has been telling her. I'm a fan, but - "

Tony tapped his watch and started pouring scotch. "He bangs to your music, no big deal, but the point is, Frank, that you could use some fresh inspiration and Matt's like a musician-whisperer when he's not picking fights with them. Your kids are at their mom's house for the summer and you can't just sit at home in your underwear playing video games when you need to be writing songs."

"I wear pants," Frank replied. "And you're making it sound like a play-date."

Matt's lips turned up in a wicked smile.

"_Gutter_," Sister Maggie warned without looking up from the paperwork. "Agree to help the gentleman with his music, Matthew, we have other places to be."

"She's not the boss of me," Matt said. "But I am free later, if you're up for sitting in on a brainstorming session with me and some friends."

His Empire could survive a night without him in pursuit of Matt Murdock's ass - the fuck - pursuit of music, not - "Sure," Frank cut off his brain and shook the guy's hand. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (In my defense, this was supposed to be a fluffy little drabble to distract me from my own writer's block and, like, the WORLD, and it spiraled into this, no more no less and that's my defense.)

He didn't want to judge a guy by his apartment - but Matt was a great musician and Hell's Kitchen was no place for a 'great' anything no matter how well the gentrification was going. But it was a decent place and he had a twinge of jealousy at the acoustic possibilities when Matt left him in the main room to go get his 'better than best' guitar for their trek back uptown.

"Who the fuck - huh. You fucking around with my boy?"

Frank looked up at the man, forcing down his bristle of anger at the tower of muscle glaring down at him.

_"Oh my God, are you fucking serious? Dad, I'm twenty-five years old and where I stick my dick is none of your business - why are you in my house?"_

Mr. Murdock's mask of threat slipped. "Needed to do my laundry. You know I hate the laundromat."

_"You mean you got banned from the laundromat again."_

"That dryer had it coming," Mr. Murdock muttered. "Who's this, Matty?"

_"None of your goddamn business!"_ Matt answered from the other room.

"Want a beer? Matty never brings his dates here," he added with a wink.

Frank shook his head blankly. "Driving."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Not staying the night?"

Frank blinked. "His mom's a nun."

Mr. Murdock laughed sharply. "Better nun than wife or mother."

"Hey. We're all just trying our best," Matt said, slipping back into the room with a guitar case. "Are you giving out my beers?"

"I can't really give out mine unless you want to bring him back back to my place," Mr. Murdock said. "And that's no way to get laid, son."

Frank took in the gentle attention the older man gave to Matt, fixing his collar and brushing back a stray cowlick with his thumb. Nothing like the stilted 'don't touch me' vibes between Matt and Sister Maggie.

"You got time to come by the gym this weekend? Want you to go a few rounds with Harvey."

Matt nodded and let out an annoyed but fond sigh. "Frank, this is my dad, Battlin' Jack."

Oh shit. He knew that name - he should have known him as soon as he saw him. He shook his hand firmly and knew he'd still feel like a noodle to the guy. "Nice to meet you."

"Harvey's the new kid, right? Featherweight?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, so I don't want you to go all in, just see what he can do. None of that fancy shit either," Jack warned, giving Frank a look. "You seen him do that fancy shit? Keeps inspiring my students to leave boxing for MMA."

"You doing my laundry, too?" Matt asked, redirecting the conversation.

"Did yours first, your Ma never gets the tags right," Jack said. "I'll be out of your hair before you get back from your date."

"It's not a - goodbye, Dad," Matt said, picking up the guitar case and taking Frank's arm.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Murdock!" Frank called over his shoulder.

Matt and his father let out matching sounds of disgust. "Don't call him that, Christ, who are you?"

"It's called manners," Frank said. "And you didn't tell me your dad was a boxing superstar."

"Superstar?" Matt smiled. "Even if we _were_ on a date that's just buttering him up and believe me, I don't give a damn if he likes you or not."

Frank could tell that was a lie but he let it go. Angling a date with Battlin' Jack's boy was definitely going on the list of 'things to do this week'.

* * *

He didn't expect Matt to take him to hang out with The Defenders, but **The Power Bar** was Cage's side project and it was conveniently closed on Mondays for practice even if The Defenders broke up years ago.

Luke and Danny had been making music and love together for years and had a super-secreted away baby girl that Frank totally wanted to meet just to thank her for getting Matt back on the music-making wagon.

He wasn't sure he was going to go home and write a song but he was definitely going home with lots of new ideas. Sex music ideas.

"You look surprised to see us, he didn't warn you that he still writes music with us on the regular?" Danny asked.

Frank shrugged and took a seat in one of the booths, watching Matt and Jessica huddle together by the jukebox. "He said it was a jam session, just didn't say who with."

"Every time we're seen in public, the media starts talking about us getting back together and it drives Matty nuts," Danny explained, sliding a beer across the table.

"So it's not on the radar _ever_?" Frank asked, hoping he didn't sound like a complete fanboy. He was a fan, sure, but he wasn't setting Google alerts for the comeback tour or anything. Not that anyone could prove, he had a PA.

"Matt hates touring, with a capital H," Danny confided. "The rest of us have our own projects and he's still our brother from another mother and has credits on all our albums but - The Defenders just got too big. He didn't get into the business to be famous, he just wanted to make music."

Luke sauntered over and kissed Danny chastely on the cheek as he slid into the booth. Frank hadn't listened to much of the Power Fist album, too much of the wrong kind of bass for his tastes, but the duo consistently put out hits. "You talking about Matt? You know he's going to hear you."

"I'm just talking to his date, have you met his date?" Danny beamed at him.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Ignore him, he's just testing you. Matt never brings his dates here."

"That's the same thing his dad said about his apartment," Frank snorted.

"Ooh, you met Big Jack?" Luke held his fist out for a bump. "Matty must like you a lot."

A commotion across the room caught their attention as Jessica flung her whiskey at Matt, coating his face but not stopping his rising voice.

_"If you want a real breakup record then fucking make it real - what's with this sugar pop music, is that how she makes you feel or how you wished you felt?"_

Jessica threw the glass and Matt caught it in his hand like a ninja and placed it on the table a second before he flung his beer at her and hit her square in the chest.

Frank started to get up but Danny and Luke rolled their eyes in perfect unison. "Don't, it's part of the process. Five minutes and they'll be asking for a mop and a guitar."

"Did you get Danielle put to bed before you started harassing the guests?" Luke asked Danny.

"Of course and Colleen's on duty," Danny replied.

Frank didn't know much about the duo's daughter apart from the scant news articles talking about surrogacy pros and cons; but when they started showing off the photos on their phones to compare offspring adorability - it was pretty fucking clear that the woman with Matt in a headlock across the room was the bio mom.

"It's a pretty open secret, I mean, we aren't going to make you sign an NDA," Luke said, following his gaze.

"My 12 year old daughter's got me blocked from her Instagram and she has over 250,000 followers," Frank said blankly. "My PA has to do my parental internet-stalking for me so trust - I'm never going to talk about somebody's kid."

"Your daughter's _amazing_, her exfoliating tips are the best," Danny said.

"God, is Danny talking about skin care again? Is it time for an intervention?" Jessica interrupted, steering Matt to the table while he wiped and tried to dry his face.

"Nope, you're going to get me another drink while I play your song in a different key and we're going to fix it," Matt said. He slid in beside Frank. "Don't believe anything they told you."

"Of course," Frank grinned.

* * *

  
"So, was this a date?" Matt asked in the idling taxi outside of Frank's townhouse.

"Sadly, no. But since you brought it up - " Frank started.

Matt leaned in. "Good because I promised my parents that I won't have sex on the first date. Invite me upstairs."

"Nice loophole," the cab driver said, raising her thumb in support.

* * *

  
"So, did you really give it all up because you hated the touring? Or the fame?" Frank asked, two rounds of great sex making him lazy enough to be nosy.

Matt hummed against his chest, hair tickling Frank's chin. "Not really. Dad started boxing again."

Out of everything, that hadn't crossed his mind. "What?"

"He didn't - handle my last couple of tours that well. He was our head of security and my, well, _minder,_ the first couple of years with the band but he hated the travel more than I did. It seemed like a good idea for him to start the boxing school and - he hated that, too because he was lonely or some bullshit. Then I find out that he's taking fights again when I'm in Japan - which is way too far when I need to punch some sense into him - "

Frank pushed his fingers into Matt's hair and tilted his head up so he could look at his face and that sinful, fucking inspirational mouth. "You flew home from Japan to punch your dad?"

Matt's pout was even more dangerous. "I didn't actually punch him, I'm seriously concerned about CTE and he gives zero fucks about his own health - "

Frank kissed those lips and made a mental note to have his PA send Stark a thank you note.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cleaning off the hard drive and this made me smile. *shrugs*

Matt Murdock was slowly becoming a problem for Frank. He was a wildcat in bed - and the boxing ring but that was for another day. If the night ran long and Matt could be convinced to stay for breakfast - Maria's abandoned espresso maker had been a surprise treasure - then Frank would be treated to Matt wandering around his house and touching all his instruments.

It was a problem. Matt wanted to touch his instruments and that made Frank want to touch Matt and all the attempts at recording new riffs and verses were ruined by pornographic thoughts and noises.

But he had words, lyrics and melodies, snippets of songs that had been hiding from him for months.

Stark had been right about the musician whisperer part. Matt was a problem, sure, but he wasn't a a problem for his music - just his time management.

"Tuesday," Matt mumbled into the pillow. "Not supposed to be stay over on Tuesdays."

Shit, he was right - Frank had to call the kids. He sat up, laying a hand on Matt's neck to keep him in place.

"I just have to make a call, hang out and come down when you smell coffee. If you want." He kissed the back of his neck, appreciating the rumble of assent and attempted grope before he hurried to brush his teeth and make his way downstairs.

* * *

"Oh, wow. Hang on - " Lisa's face disappeared from the frame but her voice was still audible offscreen. "_Hey, Dad shaved and looks like he took a bath today!"_

The faith his kids had in him was so touching.

The screen swapped to her phone view and his ex-wife was suddenly blinking at him from the monitor. "Oh, Frank, did you get arrested or laid?"

"_Burn_," Jr. giggled waving from behind her and Frank held in his sigh.

"Sorry, it's just a surprise. You look - better," Maria said, walking away from the kids with the phone.

"I don't need your validation, but thanks," Frank muttered. "I take it the kids are doing well?"

"Staying busy as always," Maria answered. There was a muffled curse from upstairs and he winced when her eyebrow went up at the sound. "What's keeping **you** busy and clean lately?"

"I'm - working with someone on some new stuff," Frank hedged.

She deflated with a frown. "Oh. I was hoping - "

Matt shuffled into the room wearing a pair of running shorts that didn't belong to him and a guitar Frank hadn't seen in years. "Are you keeping this in the closet, like, are you shitting me right now?"

"I'm having a web-visit with my kids," Frank said, taking the guitar from him. "Are you going through my closets now?"

"Is that - Matt Murdock, as I live and breathe. How are you, Darling?"

He rolled his eyes at Maria's _work_ voice flipping on.

Matt turned his head toward the monitor with a mild expression. "Back up, am I allowed to talk to you?"

"Hogarth can suck my dick if she thinks I'm ever going to be on her side of an argument," Maria said, dropping the politeness.

Matt nodded with a much friendlier wave in the direction of the webcam. "Nice to talk to you again, then. Frank, guitar?"

"Yes, you can tune it, play it, whatever," he said, passing it back.

"You're working together? Or just 'playing' together?" Maria smirked.

"Little of both," Matt answered for him. "Is that a problem?"

She laughed and caught Frank's glare, motioning to her torso to clue him in that she could see the line of lovebites on full display on Matt's chest. "Not at all, just wondering if it was public so I make sure Frank has a plus one option on any upcoming PR invitations."

"I just found a Les Paul guitar in his closet so he lost some points, but Dad caught me doing the walk of shame twice last week so it's fine to say we're dating," Matt said, cradling the guitar to his chest.

"You didn't tell me that," Frank huffed.

"Because he wants to fight you and like, we have songs to write," Matt said, almost pouting.

"Oh, Big Jack? Frank, please don't fight with him, he's such a doll," Maria gasped.

"Not like that, in the ring. He's doing the boxing school," Matt said. "My career comes first, not his whole cockblock protocol."

"Yeah, he needs some work before he gets to visit with the kids," Maria snickered to Frank.


	4. Chapter 4

"Fuck this," Matt snapped, flipping the keyboard over and standing up abruptly. Frank glanced at Luke and Danny who both had 'stand down' expressions on their faces.

"What are we fucking exactly?" Danny asked after a moment.

"Ooh ooh, dun dun dun, bang - get it out of my head, Danny, this is your fault, I despise everything and all of it," Matt said, throwing his hands up.

Frank glanced at Luke who shook his head but the tension still radiated from Matt and Danny hadn't been doing anything.

Danny tilted his head in an unconscious mimic of Matt's tic and picked up a couple of drumsticks. "Explain the bang to me and we'll work backwards. If it's stuck in your head that means you need to get it out, right?"

Matt snatched the sticks and stalked over to the drum kit, mumbling profanities under his breath as he adjusted the seat and cymbals before rat-a-tatta on the drums to test it.

Luke winked at Frank, proud of his partner for defusing the situation and leaning back. "Keyboards aren't your thing anyway, figured you'd be balls out on the piano for your solo."

"That's for the ballad, not this - pop song ballerina bullshit," Matt grumbled.

Frank liked the ballerina song but had learned never to say it out loud. Matt would never let him hear his shit if he gave an honest opinion - only criticism was allowed.

"Two oohs and three duns before the bang, let me see what I've got in the closet," Danny said, lost in his thoughts.

Matt twirled both drumsticks and started a familiar rhythm and beat, biting his bottom lip when Frank perked to attention.

Luke smiled brightly. "Is that for one of your songs, Castle?"

"Better be for me, I don't have a drum kit at my place and he's been bitching about it," Frank admitted, wondering if he was allowed to borrow a guitar to work on his own shit during Matt's practice time.

Matt grinned and Frank considered another snark but Luke had Danny's talent for fixing and held up a couple of guitars. "I can pick a bass line if you talk me through."

"We all pulled our time as studio musicians!" Danny called from the other room. "What about a handpan, Matt?"

Matt's head perked up like a meerkat. "Yes, for the duns! But Frank's getting twitchy so we're going to jam with him first."

"Can you play guitar?" Frank asked him.

"Yup, are we plugging in?" Danny asked, dragging in a set of boxes and leaving them beside the abandoned keyboard.

He couldn't get it to sound the way it did in his head until Danny tapped out and hooked up a soundboard, layering a siren loop over a low pitched thrum from his insane library of found sounds.

Luke smiled at him with a fond expression and leaned over to Frank. "Competency kink, you know? My boy's great at his job. Matt's not too bad, either."

Frank hummed but he had to admit that Matt was damned good at his job, too. "Sticks his tongue out when he's concentrating. Couldn't get on a stage with him - distracting as hell."

"Zip it! If you're not talking about the song then I need to bang out some dun dun duns," Matt scolded them.

* * *

"Finally decided to bring your boy around for inspection?" Big Jack rumbled over the hoots and whistles from the bustling gym.

Matt swung his tapping stick dismissively, making sure to hit his dad once, twice, but not three times before the larger man snatched the thing and pulled him into a bear hug. "You're such an asshole."

"Hey, watch your language when you're not making money off it," Jack grinned, politely offering his hand to Frank. "Good to see you again, Castle. You ready to give it a go in the ring?"

"Nah, just here to watch today. Gotta work up to getting my hands dirty," Frank admitted honestly. He hadn't done any real boxing since before he made music his full time career.

Jack kept his arm around Matt, proud papa smile on his face. "What about you, Matty, record going well or are you here for a reason?"

"I wanna fight - hmm - " Matt ticked his head as he 'scanned' the room and Frank smiled when he saw the panic spreading across the gym, a cluster of men actually scrambling for the back. "Slim pickings today - that guy - " he decided, raising his finger to point directly at one of the bigger guys in the corner who lit up with a bright grin.

"Matty, no," Big Jack frowned. "I just got him back on the circuit, if you get him back on that MMA bullshit - "

"Oh, not it - he kicks my ass if you, well, let him kick - but boxing, I want my turn," the big guy interjected.

The dude had a couple of inches on Matt but his dad didn't seem to have a problem with the weight difference and walked Matt over to his chosen partner.

He studied the posters and framed photos and awards while he made small talk with a few of the more curious guys by the front.

He settled down to wait with a huge guy named Joe who needed three autographs for his baby mamas and proudly showed off tattoos of all his kids.

Frank nodded his chin at Matt, trying not to openly ogle the guy he was banging regularly. "He ever box with his dad?"

"Oh, Matty and Big Jack only get in the ring together when the Sister - " Joe paused to glance around to make sure she wasn't lurking. "When she thinks they're arguing, they're not the best at talking it out with words. It always ends in tears, but - "

"Stop gossiping, Joe!" Matt called from across the room where he'd finished taping his hands and was shit-talking his opponent while Big Jack tried to talk tactics.

Joe laughed and elbowed Frank. "Always forget about his ears, kid's like a bat. Yells at us for singing out of tune in the showers."

"Does that to me, too, doesn't want anybody to upstage him," Frank joked, earning a rude gesture and a round of laughter.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe out there, everyone.


End file.
